The present invention relates to an overhead projector with a copying device, capable of monochromatic or color copying.
These days, overhead projectors are used indispensably in conferences, research study, various presentations, etc. They are useful means for visually giving precise information or data, carried by original papers, to participants or attendants, using a screen for projection. However, the conventional overhead projectors do not have a copying function.
In presentations and the like, using the overhead projectors, the contents of the original have often been expected to be distributed or handed, in the form of copies, to the individual attendants, besides being projected on the screen. Such copies would be required especially when the contents of the original should be amended or supplemented. In such a case, the copies conventionally must be made by means of a separate copying machine, thus delaying the presentations considerably.